Little lamb
by Gibi
Summary: Mary, le YED et une comptine pour enfant. Une explication comme une autre. ATTENTION spoiler saison 2.


Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages sont la propriété d'Eric Kripke, The CW, et de la Warner. Je ne gagne aucun revenu financier avec cette histoire.

Note de l'auteur : on sait que Mary est née en 1954, qu'elle croyait aux anges, donc on peut faire la supposition qu'elle a eu une éducation religieuse. Dans le comics, on apprend qu'elle a perdu ses parents assez jeune, et qu'elle a été élevée par un certain Jacob qui peut être son frère (du moins, il considère Sam et Dean comme ses neveux). « _Mary had a little lamb_ » est une comptine enfantine américaine du XIX siècle. Tout le reste n'est que mon imagination.

* * *

**LITTLE LAMB**

_Mary had a little lamb,  
little lamb, little lamb,  
Mary had a little lamb, its fleece was white as snow_.

: - : - : - :

**Août 1960**

La petite fille était assise sur les marches du perron, serrant dans ses bras un agneau en peluche. Elle pleurait, seule. Dans un petit panier à côté d'elle reposait un chaton en piteux état. L'animal avait du tomber d'un toit, et était à présent à l'agonie.

L'enfant releva la tête, lorsqu'elle entendit un homme remonter l'allée qui menait à la maison en chantonnant : "_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb, it's fleece was white as snow_".

Il s'arrêta au niveau de la petite fille et se baissa pour être à son niveau. Elle le dévisagea.

"Pourquoi pelures-tu ?" lui demanda-t-il, compatissant..

"Gibi... mon chat... il... il" hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots, incapable d'aller plus loin.

L'homme regarda la pauvre bête qui respirait péniblement.

"Pauvre petite chose... Il va mourir" dit l'homme, provoquant encore plus de larmes dans les yeux de la petite fille.

"Je veux pas qu'il meurt" sanglota-t-elle, serrant un peu plus sa peluche contre elle.

"Je peux le sauver, si tu veux" lui proposa alors l'inconnu.

La petite fille resta un moment silencieuse, les larmes continuant à rouler le long de ses joues. "Tu peux vraiment faire ça ?" demanda-t-elle. Elle se souvenait que sa maman lui avait dit de prier lorsque leurs voisine était tombée malade, mais madame Seime était partie au Paradis, malgré tout.

"Je peux faire beaucoup de choses" répondit-il, en posant une main sur l'animal moribond.

La fillette observa la scène, et en l'espace d'un instant, le chat qui était quasi mort, se releva, sortit de son panier et s'étira comme si de rien n'était. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de bonheur.

"Tu es magicien ?" questionna-t-elle, sans quitter son chaton des yeux.

"Non, je ne suis pas magicien. Je suis bien plus fort qu'un magicien" lui répondit-il, tout en sachant que l'enfant ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il se releva, et épousseta la poussière qu'il avait sur son pantalon.

"Merci" dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le sauveur de son chat s'en allait.

"Ce n'est rien. Juste un petit cadeau, Mary, juste un petit cadeau" murmura-t-il.

L'homme reprit son chemin, sans un regard vers Mary et son chat.

"_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb, it's fleece was white as snow_". se remit-il à chantonner, un éclat jaune dans les yeux.

. - . - . - .

**Mars 1968**

Mary observait Jacob, son frère aîné, parler à voix basse avec le médecin. Et à voir son air, elle savait que les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. De toute façon, Mary s'en doutait. Le médecin qui soignait leurs mère les avait appelés quelques heures plutôt, leur demandant de venir de toute urgence.

Jacob s'occupait d'elle depuis la mort de leurs père, terrassé par une crise cardiaque, quelques mois avant qu'on ne découvre un cancer chez leurs mère.

"Hé, Mary ." l'interpella Jacob en s'asseyant au près d'elle. "Le médecin vient de me dire que maman a eu une nuit difficile et que..."

"Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas qu'elle va mourir ?" coupa l'adolescente, en colère. Elle en avait marre qu'on la prenne toujours pour une petite fille.

"Mary, je..." tenta de se défendre Jacob, face aux accusations de sa jeune soeur.

"Elle va mourir, Jacob, comme papa, et on va être tout seul !" hurla-t-elle, avant de partir en courant. Elle voulait plus être ici, loin de tout ça, loin du chagrin, loin de la mort des gens qu'elle aimait.

Mary n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle avait trouvée refuge, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, tant que les adultes ne la retrouvaient pas. Si elle restait cachée suffisamment longtemps, peut-être parviendrait-elle à oublier tout ça ?

Mais la jeune adolescente fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un homme. Il chantonnait une comptine enfantine dont Mary reconnut l'air.

"_Mary had a little lamb, a little lamb. Mary had a little lamb.._.", le chanteur s'arrêta net lorsqu'il fit irruption dans le refuge de la jeune fille.

"Tu joues à cache-cache ?" lui demanda-t-il, comme surpris de la trouver là.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation.

"Alors tu es là car ta maman va mourir, et que la petite Mary va se retrouver toute seule ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux, ses yeux virant aux jaunes.

Mary eu un réflexe de recule. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec des yeux aussi effrayants !

"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je peux aider ta maman, tu sais ?" ajouta-t-il.

"C'est vous ?" l'interrogea Mary, alors que l'image de son petit chat sauvé in extrémiste, envahissait son esprit.

"Oui" répondit-il, simplement.

"Vous pouvez vraiment aider ma maman ?" continua Mary, en s'approchant, malgré sa peur. La tentation était plus grande.

"Oui, je peux le faire. Il suffit que tu me le demandes."

"Pourquoi ?" Mary n'était pas idiote, et elle se rappelait de ses cours de catéchisme. L'homme ressemblait à l'un des démons qui habitait l'Enfer de ses livres, avec ses yeux jaunes.

"Tu es fillette intelligente" se moqua-t-il, en lisant dans ses pensées. "Tu auras quelque chose que je veux... Quelque chose dont j'aurai besoin un jour, un besoin absolu, alors pour être sûr que tu me le donnes, je préfère l'échanger" expliqua-t-il.

"Je... Je... " bafouilla-t-elle.

"Il faut te décider, Mary !" coupa le démon, en la pressant de prendre une décision, de choisir entre son âme et sa mère.

"Mary !" appela une voix, pas loin.

"Je suis là, Jacob !" cria Mary, heureuse d'entendre la voix de son grand frère. Il pourrait l'aider à faire son choix.

"Trop tard, Mary" soupira le Démon, d'un air faussement compatissant. "Maman est morte ! Et tu es seule !"

Mary le regarda affolée, avant de partir en courant dans la direction de son frère, sans oser regarder en arrière.

"De toute façon, il sera à moi, ce petit agneau" ajouta le Démon, en repartant tout en chantonnant Mary et son agneau blanc.

. - . - . - .

**Septembre 1982**

Mary n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur la pendule et avait l'impression que le temps c'était arrêté. Elle avait du mal à penser qu'il y avait encore trois heures, elle était en train de préparer le dîner avant qu'on ne vienne lui annoncer la nouvelle, trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'on lui avait appris que John et Dean avaient eu un accident de voiture, trois heures qu'elle était à l'agonie, trois heures qu'elle attendait qu'on vienne lui dire qu'ils allaient bien, car il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'un d'eux, c'était impossible !

"...Madame Winchester ? Madame Winchester ?"

Mary releva la tête pour regarder l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

"Madame Winchester, je suis le docteur Philipps. C'est moi qui m'occupe de votre fils. Il me faudrait votre autorisation pour l'opérer" dit-il d'une voix aussi douce que possible, mais autoritaire.

"Oui...Mais il ira bien après, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas grave ce qu'il a ?" demanda-t-elle, perdue et mettant trop d'espoir dans ses paroles.

"Madame Winchester" commença le médecin, légèrement mal à l'aise, "votre fils..."

"Dean" le coupa Mary. Il parlait de son fils, pas d'un patient quelconque !

"Dean souffre de graves blessures, nous allons faire tout ce qui est de notre possible pour le sauver" reprit-il.

"... de votre possible" répéta Mary dans murmure. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire, elle avait déjà entendu ces paroles lors de la mort de ses parents. Elle n'allait plus jamais revoir Dean,son fils, vivant.

"Je vous promets de tout faire" ajouta le médecin, en voyant que la jeune femme avait compris ce qu'il n'osait pas lui avouer. "Il faut que j'y retrouve... Je suis vraiment désolé" dit-il en guise d'excuse.

Elle le suivit des yeux, en pensant que cet homme allait plonger ses mains dans le corps brisé de son petit garçon, et elle eu un haut le coeur rien qu'à cette pensée.

"Madame Winchester ?"

Elle dévisagea le nouveau médecin, une femme, qui s'était assise à côté d'elle.

"Madame Winchester, je suis le docteur Mac Allistaire. C'est moi qui me suis occupée de votre mari" se présenta-t-elle. Puis voyant que Mary ne disait rien, "je suis désolée de vous..."

"NON !" hurla Mary, en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche, le regard horrifié et reprenant soudain vie.

"Non, votre mari n'est pas mort" la rassura le médecin, "il souffre d'un très grave traumatisme à la tête, mais malheureusement, pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas l'opérer. Son état n'est pas assez stable" expliqua-t-elle.

"Dans combien de temps ?" questionna Mary, complètement brisée. "Dans combien de temps vous pourrez...?" répéta Mary, en voyant le médecin hésiter.

"Si dans dix heures nous n'avons pas réduit la pression, votre mari mourra... Je suis..."

"Je sais, désolée" compléta Mary, le regard vide. Ce mot ne voulait plus rien dire pour elle, il était complètement dénué de sens.

Et malgré le monde qui circulait dans la salle d'attente, Mary avait l'impression d'être seule, désespérément seule. Ils allaient mourir, la laissant, l'abandonnant. Tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, elle allait se réveiller entre John et Dean, elle allait... soudain elle l'entendit, cet air, cette comptine, quelqu'un la sifflotait quelque part dans l'hôpital. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était levée et se dirigeait vers la source.

"..._a little lamb, it's fleece was white as snow_" finit la voix, au fond d'un couloir vide.

L'homme de ménage se retourna pour regarder Mary.

"C'est vous, n'est ce pas" l'accusa Mary, en le désignant du doigt. Il n'avait pas changé d'apparence depuis leur dernière rencontre; presque quinze ans avant.

"Tu me donnes un peu trop de pouvoir. Les accidents arrivent tous les jours, c'est la vie !" se défendit-il, ses yeux devenant jaunes. "Par contre, je peux faire quelque chose maintenant" ajouta-t-il. "Bien, sûr, il faut que cette fois tu prennes ta décision rapidement, mais je vais t'aider. Dans exactement huit minutes, le coeur du petit Dean cessera de battre, définitivement. Ho, je te rassure, les médecins vont bien tenter de jouer à Dieu... du moins, ils pensent que Dieu agirait comme eux, mais malheureusement le si joyeux et si vif petit Dean ne reviendra pas du royaume des morts. Mais si cela peut te consoler, il sera vite rejoint par son papa adoré !"

"Et en échange, que veux-tu ?" finit-elle par demander, après un très court instant de réflexion.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu peux m'apporter quelque chose dont j'ai vraiment besoin, disons donc que c'est un échange de bon procédé ! Comme le ferait deux amis !"

Mary n'avait aucun idée de ce que l'homme aux yeux jaunes pouvaient bien attendre d'elle, et elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle sentait son coeur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, et les minutes qui séparaient Dean de la mort avancées beaucoup trop vite, comme si soudain le temps s'était emballé.

"J'accepte"dit-elle dans un souffle, et en baissant la tête, comme honteuse de sa propre faiblesse. Mais combien de personne aurait accepté pour moins que ça ? La vie de John et Dean valait tous les sacrifices !

"Bien. Tu as fait le bon choix, cette fois, Mary. Maintenant donne moi ta main" lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle hésita, mais l'homme lui désigna l'horloge et elle obtempéra. L'homme lui entailla profondément et fit de même avec sa propre paume, puis il mélangea leurs deux sangs. La blessure se referma juste après.

"C'est tout ?" demanda Mary, surprise.

"C'est juste pour sceller notre pacte. Vous, les humains adoraient ce genre de folklore. Et puis cela me permet de garder un oeil sur ce qui m'apparteint désormais"expliqua-t-il.

"Vous appartient ?" Mary ne comprenait pas de quoi il pouvait parler.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras le jour venu" lui dit-il.

Mary voulut encore lui poser une question, mais l'homme avait disparu. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et Mary se réveilla en sursaut.

"Madame Winchester, vous êtes réveillée ? " lui demanda une infirmière. "Vous avez perdu connaissance. Vous avez dormi plusieurs heures" l'informa-t-elle, en lui prenant la tension.

"John, Dean" commença-t-elle, en s'affolant et essayant de se lever. L'infirmière la repoussa doucement mais fermement.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils vous attendent avec impatience" la rassura la jeune femme.

"Ils vont bien ? Je veux dire, vraiment bien ?" demanda Mary, qui poussa un soupire de soulagement lorsque l'infirmière lui confirma que les deux hommes de sa vie allaient bien qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de John et Dean, Mary croisa l'homme de ménage. Il n'avait plus les yeux jaunes, mais elle le dévisagea longuement.

"Un problème, 'dame ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Non, désolée" s'excusa-t-elle de son impolitesse, en reprenant son chemin. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé tout ça, prise dans une sorte de délire, d'hallucination ?

L'homme la regarda s'éloigner, reprenant sa ritournelle "_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb._.. petit agneau qui m'appartient désormais !"

* * *

N/A : Pour le nom du chat de Mary, j'ai un peu manqué d'imagination. Je ne suis pas allée chercher bien loin... juste sur ma couette, et j'ai utilisé le nom de mon chat (qui me sert aussi de pseudo). Et je vous laisse imaginer mon véritable prénom... 


End file.
